


Секрет Юкимуры

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drama, Feeding, Gen, Hospitals, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Вампирское АУ. Юкимура пьёт кровь своей команды совсем не в переносном смысле.





	Секрет Юкимуры

Обычно, когда человек сталкивается с неприятным фактом, первой реакцией бывает отрицание. Но Юкимура был не идиот - глупо отрицать очевидное. Внезапно всё встало на свои места: странный красный коктейль, которым с детства его поили каждое утро, чувствительность к солнечному свету, даже его особые способности в теннисе. Вампиризм объяснял всё. 

Сначала Юкимура испугался, конечно. Обморок, больница, доктора, озадаченные необычными симптомами... Но родители вызвали семейного врача, который выдумал какой-то редкий синдром для отвода глаз. Они же открыли Юкимуре правду. Мать, бледная, нервно теребившая в руках кружевной платочек, дрожащим голосом говорила, что Юкимуре не рассказывали ничего, до последнего надеялись, что в нём не проявится вампирский голод, что кровяного коктейля хватит для подавления этих инстинктов. А вот как получилось. Отец, наоборот, был суров и, кажется, горд - он говорил что-то про ценность вампирских способностей в бизнесе и возможностях влиять на людей. 

Юкимура не слушал, в голове его как белка в колесе крутилась небрежно брошенная фраза отца: "Занятия теннисом, конечно, придётся прекратить!" Они вроде расходуют слишком много энергии и Юкимуре понадобится больше крови. А вдруг Юкимура не выдержит голода и бросится на какого-нибудь одноклассника? Он же совсем молодой вампир, не контролирует себя. Нет, такой позор семье, это непозволительно.

Юкимура хотел спорить, но какой смысл - затевать скандал сейчас значило показать, что он действительно мальчишка и излишне эмоционален. Он соглашался со всем, но решил, что действовать будет по-своему. Главное сейчас - выбраться из больницы. Родители не спешили договариваться об его выписке: очевидно, отец считал, что Юкимуре пойдёт на пользу пребывание совсем рядом с источником свежей крови - на том же этаже был донорский центр, и у отца были там связи.

Первый раз, когда Юкимура осознанно пил кровь, его чуть не стошнило. "Ничего, ничего, привыкнешь, " - приговаривал отец, глядя, как Юкимура давится кровью. Он уже видел своего сына в светлом будущем, президентом крупной корпорации, а до того Юкимуре ещё расти и расти, пить и пить.

Игроки основного состава Риккайдай тоже пришли навестить Юкимуру в больнице. Его семья была против, но Юкимура настоял - было бы подозрительно, если бы он отказался встречаться с друзьями, разве не так? Подозрения вызывать никто не хотел, и ему позволили впустить в палату своих товарищей по команде.

От них Юкимура не стал скрывать ничего. Санада воспринял новость с мрачным молчанием. Кирихара, наоборот, с полуистерическими обвинениями, мол, Юкимура нарочно это придумал, чтобы не дать Кирихаре возможность его обыграть. Нио глядел на Юкимуру с ироничной улыбочкой, явно представляя его в костюме Дракулы. А может, в костюме Адама, с Нио никогда невозможно знать наверняка.

Янаги, однако, заинтересовался ситуацией с научной точки зрения.

\- Извини, что я сомневаюсь, но в это трудно поверить. Как насчёт небольшой демонстрации? - спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, покопался в своём рюкзаке и извлёк скальпель. Юкимура не успел спросить, зачем Янаги таскает с собой такое и что он собирается делать - Янаги без колебаний резанул себя по запястью. 

Юкимура уже забыл первоначальную брезгливость, теперь при виде крови он чувствовал только жажду. Его клыки удлиннились и через всё палату он ощущал тепло и запах крови.

\- Иди ко мне, - изменившимся голосом приказал он Янаги. Тот не ослушался. Может, не мог ослушаться? Но Юкимура не стал задумываться о том, что у него внезапно появилась способность воздействовать на людей. Он осторожно слизывал кровь с руки Янаги. Ярко-красные капли сочились из пореза и текли по бледной коже, но Юкимура был не в состоянии оценить контраст цветов. 

Свежая кровь была соверешенно другой на вкус, без химических примесей, неприятно сушивших горло, без коагулянтов и прочей непонятной гадости. Юкимуре казалось, будто он пьет саму жизнь, настолько горячей и невероятно вкусной была кровь, и настолько менялось его собственное состояние. Слабость отступала, её место занимала эйфория. Если бы Юкимуре сейчас дали возможность, он бы в одиночку выиграл Национальный чемпионат.

Он посильнее прижался губами к руке Янаги, языком раздвигая края пореза, пытаясь высосать всё до последней капли. Янаги охнул, наверное, это было больно. Но Юкимуре было всё равно. Он уже собирался было прикусить кожу Янаги, чтобы крови было побольше, но тут Санада тряхнул его за плечо.

\- Мне кажется, хватит, - сказал он приказным тоном.

Юкимура на секунду оторвался от своего донора и осмотрелся. Маруи с Джакалом не глядели на него, им было явно не по себе. Кирихара, наоборот, пристально следил. Нио и Ягю шушукались о чём-то, посматривая на Юкимуру. А Санада, казалось, пытался загипнотизировать своего капитана, заставить его прекратить и не наносить Янаги вреда. Юкимура осознал, что при желании он мог бы усилить свой слух и узнать, о чём шепчутся Нио и Ягю. Он мог бы подчинить всех товарищей по команде своей воле и пить их кровь, и никто ничего бы не узнал. Он мог бы сделать что угодно. Так вот о какой власти говорил его отец! 

Юкимура зажмурился и тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли. Это думал не капитан теннисного клуба, а голодное животное. Он, пересиливая себя, отпустил руку Янаги и облизал зубы, чувствуя, как клыки опять принимают человеческую форму. Возможно, стоило поблагодарить Янаги, но Юкимура был не уверен, что это стоило благодарности. Теперь, когда он знает, какова на вкус живая кровь, возвращаться к замороженным пакетикам из донорского центра не хотелось.

\- Эксперимент доказал правильность утверждения, - слабым голосом заключил Янаги.

\- Теперь вы понимаете, я больше не смогу быть в команде, - сказал Юкимура. Уже сейчас его товарищи казались ему живым шведским столом, мало ли что может произойти в будущем.

\- Почему? - подал голос Кирихара.

\- Акая! - предостерегающе начал Санада, но Кирихара его не слушал.

\- Если капитан попьет крови, то он же сможет играть! Я могу поделиться, у меня крови много!

\- Мозгов зато мало, - проворчал Санада.

Энтузиазм Кирихары, хоть и был неуместен, передался остальным.

\- В этом есть своя логика, - задумчиво сказал Янаги. - Небольшая кровопотеря организму не повредит, а лишаться капитана из-за такой мелочи...  
\- Ничего себе мелочи! - подал голос Маруи. Ему явно не улыбалось делиться кровью.  
\- Тебя никто не заставляет, если трусишь! - нагло ответил ему Кирихара.   
\- Замолчите оба! - Санада прервал намечающуюся перепалку. - Давайте голосовать. Кто за то, чтобы кормить капитана, поднимите руки.

\- Геничиро, а меня спросить не надо? - притворно мягким тоном осведомился Юкимура. Его задела фраза о кормлении, он не ребёнок, не инвалид и не домашнее животное. Команда, кажется, совсем от рук отбилась, если считает, что может так просто взять и решить все за него.  
\- А ты не хочешь? - спросил Санада, заглядывая Юкимуре в глаза.

Можно было соврать, Юкимура чувствовал в себе силу свежей крови - если бы он захотел, он, наверное, мог вообще всю команду загипнотизировать и заставить поверить, что они ничего не видели. Но, вампирская способность ли это, галлюцинация или просто воображение, но Юкимура явно представил, как это будет. Кровь Маруи будет слишком сладкой. Джакал на вкус будет пряным, это все его бразильские корни. Нио и Ягю, наверное, будут пытаться Юкимуру обмануть, принимая облик друг друга, но кровь покажет правду. Кирихаре это будет нравится, определенно. Возможно, это даже будет его возбуждать, он же любит кровь. А кровь Санады будет отдавать привкусом стали... Юкимура хотел этого всего. Он медленно поднял руку. Остальные последовали его примеру, в случае Маруи весьма нехотя.

\- Решено. В понедельник тренируемся как обычно, - сказал Санада.  
\- Хорошо, я буду, - ответил Юкимура.  
Санада кивнул. Теперь ничто не остановить Риккай на пути к чемпионству.


End file.
